powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 31
' Name': Mark Anderson (Real Name: Unknown) Aliases: Mr. Anderson, Mark Of Death, The Exterminator, The Marksman, Man with the Suit Alignment: Lawful Good Species: Enhanced Human Age: 46 Occupation: Spy, Assassin, Special Ops Operations (Formerly) Affiliation: Government (formerly), Works for Auerheimer Full-Time Powers: Infection Empowerment (Supernatural Condition-Enhanced Level, Regenerative Durability, Accelerated Perception), Abilities: Special Ops Mastery (Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Gunmanship Enhanced Marksmanshipthrough Math Intuition, Enhanced Preparedness, Enhanced Investigation and Interrogation, Stealth Tacticsfor Assassinations, Tactical Analysis, Indomitable Will) Temporal Precision. Motto: "And this is checkmate." Quotes: "Owen, you select me to be your partner because you're useless on the field, but these nanite ear implants that serve as ear buds with the GPS tracker, the private cell phone with the mesh network, and this information source that you refrain from even referencing in any conversation is a bit too much although I understand your intentions. I know you say that the payments will make it worth my while, but I have been one of the foremost members of Phenix, involved in several top secret operations in the CIA, a decorated veteran, and you think some information will compel me to join your vigilante efforts." "You're saying my brother didn't die on our mission and is currently a member of a secret organization. But why would he fake his death? We both had a mission to defuse a bomb in New York that was supposed to contain strains of a lethal virus in a capsule that was engineered to shatter as soon as the explosion was finished. It was a biological agent cleverly hidden in an explosion. Unfortunately, we were too late and found ourselves thrown back by the shockwave and as far as I knew, we both blacked out, Hours later, but for some reason, that virus only made me feel stronger, faster, better than I have ever been, but I only heard that my brother died. Yes, I'll work with you, as long as I get revenge on the bastards that did this." "Cherepenov Milomir Ilyich, the Russian rogue. the patriot, the nuclear threat, a nationalist who only cares to ensure the supremacy of Mother Russia ... which is how you fooled the public so long because you knew if they knew your true purpose, every nation would align against your plans. But that doesn't work considering I've done research on you, your financial transactions, my friend ... you don't know him... he hacked your networks and now we see you for what you are. You're an Arcturian from the Alpha Centauri sector hoping to invoke another World War and take ownership of this planet amidst the chaos. Your two dead friends beside you never even had a clue, and neither will history regarding your deeds. Checkmate and good riddens." "Owen, ever since you told me of this Ezekiel network that's feeding you the names of these killers, I feel like I finally see our purpose. The thankless job of saving several people before they even know they are in danger. Even in Russia, we discovered that those nuclear warheads were merely the viruses that they have mutated to make the victims stronger and faster but corrupt their minds ensuring rampant chaos. We are one of the greatest lines of defense, but I hope we're not the last." Archetypes: Anti-Hero, Beneficial Disease, Badass in a Nice Suit, Big Brother Instinct, Genius Bruiser, Clock King, Combat Pragmatist, Deadpan Snarker, Good Is Not Nice, Improbable Aiming Skills, Super Soldier, Omniglot, The Stoic, Technical Pacifist, Vigilante Man, Undying Loyalty, Seen It All. Category:Blog posts